Am I Attractive To Straight Guys?
by slythatheart
Summary: Jackson has never understood why Danny doesn't just say "no" when Stiles keeps asking— "So…am I attractive to gay guys?" —and Danny has never been able to admit it's because the answer is yes. Written to fill a prompt and its reply from the Everybody Likes Danny Fanworks Fest.


Written to fill the following prompt and its reply from the Everybody Likes Danny Fanworks Fest:

**Anonymous **

Danny/Stiles - Danny is getting sick of Stiles' questions. I just want less I'm-cute-because-I'm-a-dork-Stiles getting away with all this ~hey am I attractive~ stuff. Let's have Danny actually respond...or perhaps put it all back on Stiles (then kissing, as I do like Danny/Stiles XD)

**iichristinll **

_or perhaps put it all back on Stiles_  
omg, like, Stiles says "Am I attractive to gay guys?" and Danny whips around and goes, "I don't know, Stiles, am I attractive to straight guys?" or a straight "Do you find me attractive?" :O awesome

* * *

**Am I Attractive To Straight Guys?**

He's not bored, not exactly. Jackson's parties are never actually _boring_, but they aren't really Danny's idea of an awesome time, either. They're just an excuse for a bunch of the same people he sees at school each day to dance, get drunk, and hook up. And yeah, the drinking part can be fun, but the hooking up part never really works in Danny's favor. It's not like he's never done it before, but considering he's already dated the few guys who tick the two most important boxes – the first being that they appeal to him in some way, the second being that they are actually _into guys_ – the outlook for tonight isn't particularly promising.

If it were anyone else's party, Danny would leave. But Jackson is still his best friend, no matter how disconnected they might be at the moment, and he can't leave. Not this early.

Still, when Stiles wanders up to Danny, not _quite_ sober, but still generally upright and able to function, Danny reconsiders. He can tell Jackson he's feeling sick, though Jackson always knows when Danny is lying, so it won't go over too well. Or he can tell him the truth. Jackson will probably understand Danny wanting to get away from Stiles and his constant questioning.

Or maybe not. Jackson spends a lot more time around Stiles and McCall than he used to; Danny might even say Jackson is friends with them, except for the permanent look of derision on Jackson's face when they are around. Besides, Jackson has never understood why Danny doesn't just say "no" when Stiles keeps asking—

"So…am I attractive to gay guys?"

—and Danny has never been able to admit it's because the answer is yes.

Stiles is looking at him, eyes wide and hopeful, as though he hasn't already asked Danny the same question dozens of times with no response. If he doesn't always have the same expectant expression each time, Danny is sure he'd think Stiles to be drunker than he is – but his words aren't slurred, and he only looks slightly less focused than usual. Which is to say, not very focused at all, unless he's asking Danny questions that Danny really isn't comfortable answering.

It's typical, Danny thinks, that people have been hanging around him all night, but when he really needs a distraction, suddenly he's alone in an upstairs hall with Stiles and can't for the life of him come up with a plausible excuse to leave.

He means to come up with a reason to be, well, _anywhere else_, but what comes out is really not anything helpful. At all.

"I don't know, Stiles. Am I attractive to straight guys?"

Danny isn't normally that sarcastic, he's sure he's not, but to be fair he's been dodging this same question for _way_ too long. He knows Stiles is a decent guy and probably doesn't mean anything malicious by it, which is why Danny has just avoided answering instead of snapping at Stiles to leave him the hell alone. He's not a fan of lying, either, so he's never been able to answer in the negative. He just wants Stiles to take his morbid curiosity or need for an ego boost somewhere else. Somewhere that doesn't involve Danny admitting to being attracted to yet another straight guy. All that leads to is disappointment.

He folds his arms, feeling oddly defensive despite being the one to snap. He wonders if it's too rude to just shoulder past Stiles and find some beer. He needs to relax or people will start to think Jackson's attitude problem is contagious. Danny takes a deep breath, contemplating the quickest way to leave the awkwardness of this aborted conversation, when he realizes that Stiles is staring at him, looking confused.

Maybe he's a little drunker than Danny thought, because his eyebrows are pulled together and his nose is wrinkled in an expression that is more dramatic than normal, even for Stiles. He's got a little frown on his face, and it takes a moment of what appears to be intense concentration before Stiles huffs out a breath and replies.

"Dude, how am I supposed to know? Want me to ask Scott?"

_Wait…what?_

It shouldn't be surprising. It really shouldn't, because Stiles has always been so interested in his personal appeal to other men, but Danny never actually thought that Stiles was asking because he was hoping the answer was yes. Well, not for any reason beyond pride, anyway.

Danny has always believed he has pretty good gaydar, but either he doesn't have any at all, or it's totally blind to Stiles. Which is possible, he thinks, because Stiles has always been on a completely different mental pathway to the rest of Beacon Hills.

"Wait," he asks, because he needs clarification. Okay, that's not entirely true. He _wants_ clarification, "does that mean you're into guys?" Because if Stiles is gay – or bi, Danny guesses, considering he's pretty sure Stiles has been infatuated with Lydia pretty much forever – then Danny doesn't need to keep avoiding the issue. And actually, considering Stiles always seems to ask _him _rather than any of the other out and not-straight guys at Beacon Hills High, maybe taking a risk and being honest will work in Danny's favor. It may just be because they are on the team together, but maybe it's more.

Jackson will probably never understand _why_ if he ever finds out, but Danny's always found Stiles to be sort of adorable. In a frustrating but also _burrowing under your skin_ kind of way.

"No! No, man," Stiles answers. Danny sighs, trying not to feel disappointed as Stiles trips over his own words. Stiles' lips are curling around a few aborted noises, as though he can't quite figure out the ones he wants before blurting out more. "I mean…sometimes. But not, like, _all of them_."

His voice has trailed off, and he's eyeing Danny carefully. Stiles doesn't exactly look embarrassed, maybe a little sheepish, though. His hand is running along the back of his scalp as though he wants to tug at his own hair, until it drags down to rub at the skin on the back of his neck. Danny is watching, probably more intensely than he should, but he can't help himself. The knowledge that Stiles isn't completely straight seems to have fundamentally shifted the way Danny looks at him, because suddenly he's not the cute and funny spaz that Danny needs to avoid to spare himself a bit of embarrassment; he's the cute and funny spaz that might actually have some level of interest in Danny, too.

And that changes everything.

"Stiles…why is it always me you ask about whether you're attractive?"

Stiles has always had the most expressive face that Danny has ever seen, and now is no different. His eyebrows are drifting up, like he's caught between a mess of possible responses and he can't quite figure out what to say. His eyes are locked on Danny's, and Stiles is biting down on his own thumb as he stares. Danny can see Stiles is holding his breath, and just when he thinks he should probably say something else, Stiles' hand drops from his mouth and he shrugs.

"You're Danny."

That's not an answer, not really, but somehow it is. Something in his tone, something in his eyes, something in the way Stiles _breathes_ gives Danny the answer he's looking for, and he can't stop himself from smiling.

The grin that Stiles shoots back at him is more reserved than usual. It's still real, still genuine, but his cheeks are tinged pink.

"So," Stiles asks quietly, with less exuberance than he normally shows, but with more…just _more_ than ever before, "am I attractive to gay guys?"

Danny doesn't answer him. It seems appropriate, since he's never answered in the past. Instead, he pulls Stiles close, pressing their lips together. Stiles lets out a muffled squeak, which quickly drops into a moan as their lips part and tongues explore. Danny can feel Stiles' arms sliding around his torso, until they are wrapped up together.

Part of Stiles' appeal to Danny is his intelligence, so Danny is fairly certain Stiles can figure out the answer himself. He's happy to keep responding the same way if Stiles' keeps asking, though.


End file.
